Pemburu Vampir
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN. Chapter 2 up. Karena masa lalu yang kelam, membuat Sehun menjadi seorang pemburu vampir, ia membunuhi vampir vampir yang berkeliaran di wilayahnya. Dalam menjalankan aksinya ini, Sehun melakukannya secara diam diam dan sendirian. Sampai bertemu dengan vampir kuat bernama Kai. Sanggupkah Kai menaklukkan hati Sehun? Kalau berminat silahkan baca.
1. Chapter 1

**PEMBURU VAMPIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRING AS ALWAYS KAIHUN**

**WARNING : INI GS SO BAGI YG SUKA GAK SUKA GS MENDING GAK USAH BACA DEHH DRPD BIKIN KALIAN CAPEK HATI**

**RATED M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Sehun Pov**

Musik di dalam klub yang menghentak keras membuat denyut nadiku berdetak lebih kencang. Dengan berhati hati aku masuk dalam kerumunan, mencari sebuah getaran yang kurasakan. Klub itu penuh, situasi khas jumat malam. Setelah berkeliling selama hampir satu jam dan tidak mendapatkan apa apa membuatku merasa sedikit kecewa. Tampak terlihat di dalam klub ini hanya dipenuhi oleh para manusia biasa. Sambil menghela napas, aku duduk di bar dan memesan _gin – tonik_.

Sebenarnya saat aku masuk ke dalam klub ini ada banyak pria yang mendekatiku tapi dengan sopan aku menolak mereka. Aku datang ke klub ini bukan untuk mencari teman kencan. Tapi aku mencari sesuatu yang berbeda. Setelah minum tiga gelas, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan klub, karena sepertinya aku tidak beruntung disini. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan sejauh ini tidak ada yang kutemukan selain alkohol, narkotika dan dansa.

Saat aku berjalan melewati salah satu bilik yang berada di klub, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Seseorang atau _sesuatu_ sedang mendekat. Aku berhenti dan berputar pelan, berusaha mencari _sesuatu_ itu.

Di balik bayangan dan cahaya remang remang, aku melihat puncak kepala seseorang sedang menunduk. Rambutnya terlihat berwarna putih dibawah cahaya yang berkelap kelip. Ketampanan wajah pria itu terlihat semakin jelas saat pria itu mendongak dan melihatku yang sedang menatapnya. Alis pria itu terlihat sedikit lebih gelap daripada rambutnya, yang ternyata berwarna platinum. Mata pria itu juga sama gelapnya, terlalu dalam bagiku untuk menebak warna pastinya. Tulang pipi pria itu terlihat seperti dipahat dari marmer, dan kulit berwarna caramel yang tampak berkilau dari balik kerah kemejanya.

_Bingo_.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsu, aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di seberang pria itu.

" Halo, Tampan, " Sapaku dengan suara paling menggoda.

" Jangan sekarang. "

Nada suara itu terdengar tegas. Aku mengerjapkan mata dengan bodoh selama beberapa saat, berpikir mungkin aku terlalu mabuk sehingga salah mendengar perkataan pria itu. " Maaf? "

" Aku sedang sibuk. " Pria itu terlihat tidak sabar dan sedikit kesal.

_Kebingungan menguasai diriku. Kenapa dia tidak tergoda padaku. Apa mungkin aku keliru? _Aku lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menyusurkan jemariku ke atas tangannya. Kekuatan besar nyaris terlonjak keluar dari kulit pria itu. Aku tidak mungkin keliru, sudah pasti dia bukan manusia.

" Aku bertanya tanya, hmmm... " Aku membiarkan kata kataku menggantung, aku berusaha mencari istilah agar lebih terlihat menggoda. Sejujurnya, hal semacam ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun ditolak dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah ini seperti seorang wanita penghibur profesional.

" Mau bercinta denganku? " Kata kata itu terlontar begitu saja dan aku ngeri sendiri setelah mengatakannya. Aku nyaris saja menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan karena tidak pernah mengucapkan kata sefrontal itu sebelumnya.

Pria itu menoleh dengan bibir melengkung, memperlihatkan senyum maaf, aku merasa senyum itu adalah sebuah senyum penolakan. Mata gelap pria itu menatapku dengan sorot menilai.

" Pemilihan waktu yang tidak tepat, Sayang. Kau harus menunggu. Jadilah burung yang baik dan terbang menjauh, aku akan menemukanmu nanti. " Aku ternganga terkejut mendengar penolakan pria itu.

Ia menyentakkan tangannya lalu pria itu mengusirku. Dengan pikiran kosong aku bangun dan beranjak pergi, aku menggelengkan kepala karena situasi yang tidak terduga ini. _Dia menolakku? Sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya?_

Dalam keadaan bingung, aku pergi ke toilet wanita untuk memeriksa penampilanku. Rambutku terlihat rapi dan aku mengenakan tank top keberuntunganku, yang telah membuat dua pria menuju kematian mereka. Kemudian aku memeriksa deretan gigiku, tidak ada yang menyangkut di gigiku. Lalu terakhir aku mengangkat lenganku dan mengendus bagian ketiakku. Aku tidak mencium aroma tidak sedap. Kalau begitu kenapa? Kenapa dia menolakku? Sebuah pikiran terlintas dalam otakku. Apa mungkin pria itu _gay_?

Sambil memandang pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin, aku mempertimbangkan kemungkinan itu. Segalanya mungkin, aku yakin dia _gay_. Kalau dia _straight_, dia pasti akan tergoda olehku. Sekarang aku hanya bisa mengawasinya dari jauh. Aku akan mengikuti pria itu setiap kali ia terlihat bersama seseorang, pria atau wanita. Setelah membuat keputusan itu, aku melangkah keluar dengan tekad baru.

Saat aku menuju bilik pria tadi, ternyata ia sudah pergi. Meja tempatnya tadi duduk sudah kosong dan aku tidak mencium jejak baunya di udara. Dengan tergesa gesa aku mencari ke sekeliling bar, di lantai dansa dan didalam bilik lain. Tapi aku tetap tidak menemukan pria tadi. Aku pasti terlalu lama membuang buang waktu di toilet. Sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri, aku berjalan kembali ke bar dan memesan minuman lagi. Meskipun alkohol tidak mampu menumpulkan indraku, tapi aku harus meminum sesuatu, aku benar benar merasa gagal malam ini.

" Wanita cantik tidak seharusnya minum sendirian, " Terdengar suara pria disampingku.

Sewaktu berbalik untuk memberikan penolakan, aku langsung terdiam saat melihat pengagumku ternyata sangat tampan. " Ehmm, sebenarnya aku benci minum sendirian. "

Pria itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang rapi.

" Apa kau datang sendirian kesini? " Dengan sikap malu malu, aku mengedip ngedipkan bulu mataku pada pria itu. Aku bersumpah, yang ini tidak akan kubiarkan lolos dari tanganku lagi, cukup sekali aku ditolak malam ini.

" Aku sangat berharap kau yang datang sendirian. " Sekarang suara pria itu terdengar pelan dan senyumannya terlihat lebih menggoda.

" Yah, aku memang sendirian. Kecuali jika kau mau menemaniku. " Aku membiarkan kepalaku miring kesamping dengan gaya menggoda, sekaligus memperlihatkan leher polosku. Mata pria itu mengikuti gerakanku dan aku melihat pria itu menjilat bibirnya. _Oh, Tuhan, pria itu terlhat lapar_.

" Siapa namamu, Gadis Cantik? "

" Sehun, Oh Sehun. " Aku mengatakan nama asliku, aku tidak perduli ia mengetahui namaku, karena sebentar lagi ia juga tidak akan bisa mengingat namaku lagi.

Senyuman pria itu melebar. " Nama yang sangat cantik, sesuai dengan dirimu. "

.

.

.

.

Nama pria itu adalah Minho. Minho berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dan seorang arsitek, atau begitulah pengakuannya. Minho baru baru ini bertunangan, tapi tunangannya mencampakkannya dan sekarang ia ingin mencari seorang wanita yang baik dan menikah. Aku berhasil mengendalikan diriku agar tidak tersedak oleh minumanku karena mendengar semua omong kosong dari ucapannya. Kemudian, Minho memperlihatkan foto sebuah rumah dengan pagar berwarna putih. Ia mengatakan rumah itu akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya nanti dengan istrinya.

Saat aku mengatakan ingin pulang. Dengan segera Minho bersedia mengantarku pulang. Pengalaman telah mengajarkanku bahwa, ketimbang alternatif lainnya, mobil akan lebih mudah untuk disingkirkan jika dijadikan sebagai tempat pembunuhan.

Saat sampai di mobil, aku langsung duduk di kursi penumpang. Minho membawaku ke daerah terpencil, sebagian dari mereka memang memilih tempat semacam itu. Aku pura pura berteriak dengan kengerian yang kubuat buat saat Minho mulai menyerangku.

Aku langsung berlari keluar mobil, Minho mengikutiku dengan langkah mantap, merasa senang dengan kegugupanku. Aku berpura pura terpeleset, dan merintih untuk membuatnya terlihat meyakinkan. Minho menunduk ke arahku. Wajah Minho menampakkan sifat aslinya. Senyuman iblis memperlihatkan taring yang tidak tampak sebelumnya dan mata Minho yang tadi berwarna cokelat sekarang berkilau dengan cahaya hijau yang mengerikan.

Aku merangkak, menutupi tanganku yang bergerak ke saku. " Kumohon jangan sakiti aku! "

Minho berlutut, meraih bagian belakang leherku. " Hanya akan terasa sakit sebentar. " Ucapnya.

Pada saat itu, aku mulai bertindak. Tanganku mulai melakukan gerakan terlatih dan senjata yang kugenggam langsung menghunjam ke jantung Minho. Aku menghunjam berulang kali sampai mulut Minho membuka lebar dan cahaya memudar dari matanya. Dengan satu pelintiran terakhir, aku mendorong tubuh Minho dan menyeka tanganku yang berlumuran darah ke celanaku.

" Kau benar. " Aku kehabisan napas akibat aksiku barusan. " Hanya terasa sakit sebentar. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Ini GS yaaa. Maaf gak bisa dibikin Yaoi soalnya kurang ngefeel kalo dibikin Yaoi.

Maaf chapter ini masih pendek, ini Cuma buat perkenalan aza dulu.

So, ada yang berminat?


	2. Chapter 2

**PEMBURU VAMPIR**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRING AS ALWAYS KAIHUN ( GS FOR SEHUN )**

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

Aku langsung berlari keluar mobil, Minho mengikutiku dengan langkah mantap, merasa senang dengan kegugupanku. Aku berpura pura terpeleset, dan merintih untuk membuatnya terlihat meyakinkan. Minho menunduk ke arahku. Wajah Minho menampakkan sifat aslinya. Senyuman iblis memperlihatkan taring yang tidak tampak sebelumnya dan mata Minho yang tadi berwarna cokelat sekarang berkilau dengan cahaya hijau yang mengerikan.

Aku merangkak, menutupi tanganku yang bergerak ke saku. " Kumohon jangan sakiti aku! "

Minho berlutut, meraih bagian belakang leherku. " Hanya akan terasa sakit sebentar. " Ucapnya.

Pada saat itu, aku mulai bertindak. Tanganku mulai melakukan gerakan terlatih dan senjata yang kugenggam langsung menghunjam ke jantung Minho. Aku menghunjam berulang kali sampai mulut Minho membuka lebar dan cahaya memudar dari matanya. Dengan satu pelintiran terakhir, aku mendorong tubuh Minho dan menyeka tanganku yang berlumuran darah ke celanaku.

" Kau benar. " Aku kehabisan napas akibat aksiku barusan. " Hanya terasa sakit sebentar. "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**Sehun Pov**

Klub itu sepenuh kemarin, karena sekarang malam minggu. Aku menyusuri klub, suasana hatiku sedikit memburuk karena tidak bisa menemukan pria yang menolakku kemarin. Aku menuju ke bar tanpa meyadari hawa aneh di udara, sebelum aku mendengar suaranya.

" Aku siap bercinta denganmu sekarang. "

" Apa? " Aku berputar untuk membentak pria yang sudah mengajakku bercinta tadi. Pria ini benar benar tidak sopan, setelah aku berbalik sepenuhnya dan melihat siapa pria kurang ajar itu, aku langsung tertegun. Ternyata _Pria itu_. Wajahku langsung merona saat melihat tatapannya.

" Ah, yah... " _Aduh bagaimana sih biasanya cara orang merespon ajakan itu?_. Sehun merasa frustasi karena tidak mengetahui caranya. " Hmm, apa kau mau minum dulu? Bir atau... ? "

" Tidak perlu repot repot. " Pria itu mencegahku memanggil bartender dan ia menyusurkan jemarinya di sepanjang rahangku. " Ayo kita pergi. " Ajak pria itu.

" Sekarang? " Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, mencoba bersikap waspada.

" Iya, sekarang. Apa kau berubah pikiran, Seksi? " Ada tantangan di mata pria itu dan kilat yang tidak bisa kupahami. Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan jejak dia lagi, aku meraih tas dan berbalik ke pintu.

" Jalanlah lebih dulu. " Perintahku.

" Tidak, tidak. " Pria itu mengeluarkan _smirk_nya. " Seharusnya wanita lebih dulu. "

Aku menghela napas dan mulai berjalan didepannya. Aku beberapa kali menoleh ke arahnya untuk memastikan ia masih berada dibelakangku. Kami menuju parkiran, setelah sampai aku bisa melihat tatapan penuh damba di mata pria itu.

" Nah, ambil mobilmu dan kita segera pergi dari sini. " Perintah pria itu.

" Mobilku? Aku... aku tidak membawa mobil. Dimana mobilmu? " Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat takut dan gemetar. Ini diluar kebiasaan normalku dan aku tidak menyukainya.

" Aku datang kesini dengan motor. Kau mau naik motor? "

" Motor? " Oh, sial, kenapa dia memakai motor. Bagaimana caranya nanti aku mengangkut mayatnya kalo naik motor, lagipula aku tidak bisa memakai motor. " Hmm, sebaiknya kita menggunakan mobilku saja. Ada disebelah sana. "

Saat berjalan menuju mobil pikapku, aku berpura pura terhuyung. Aku harap dia mengira aku sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

" Tadi kau bilang kau tidak membawa mobil, " Ujar pria itu padaku.

Aku langsung berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap pria itu. _Sial, aku memang mengatakannya tadi_. " Aku lupa tadi. Sebenarnya aku membawa mobil. " Sangkalku dengan mulus. " Sepertinya tadi aku minum terlalu banyak, maukah kau menyetir? "

" Tidak, terima kasih. " Hanya itu respon dari pria itu.

Aku mencoba merayunya lagi dengan menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Harus pria itu yang menyetir. Masalahnya aku menyimpan senjata di saku kanan celanaku karena biasanya aku selalu duduk di kursi penumpang.

" Ayolah, kau saja yang menyetirnya, aku merasa sedikit pusing. Aku tidak mau menabrakkan mobilku. " Godaku sambil menyusurkan jemariku di lengan pria itu.

" Aku tidak mau. Kalau begitu kita bisa menunda sampai besok malam... "

" Tidak! " Teriakku dengan putus asa. " Maksudku, kau sangat tampan dan... aku benar benar ingin melakukannya denganmu, sekarang. "

Pria itu tertawa, ia lalu menatapku dari kepala hingga kaki. " Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Tapi tetap kau yang menyetir. " Tanpa mengucapkan apa apa lagi, pria itu naik ke kursi penumpang mobil pikapku.

Karena sudah tidak memiliki pilihan lain, akupun naik ke sisi pengemudi dan melaju menuju jalan raya. Menit demi menit berlalu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kesunyian membuatku gugup ditambah pandangan mata pria itu yang menjelajahi tubuhku. Akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi dan melontarkan pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas di otakku.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanyaku.

" Memangnya penting. "

Aku menoleh kekanan dan bertemu pandang dengan pria itu. Ada sorot tantangan di dalam mata pria itu. Tatapannya membuatku gelisah, aku tidak terbiasa ditatap seperti itu, biasanya mangsaku yang dulu memiliki tatapan yang ramah di awal.

" Aku hanya ingin tahu. Ngomong ngomong namaku Sehun. " Aku keluar dari jalan raya dan berbalik ke jalan berbatu yang mengarah ke danau.

" Sehun, hmm? Dari tempatku duduk kau terlihat seperti anak kucing yang rapuh. " Ucap pria itu.

Kepalaku tersentak dan aku menatapnya dengan sorot mata jengkel. Oh, aku akan menikmati saat membunuh pria itu. " Aku tidak terlihat seperti anak kucing yang rapuh. " Ucapku dan aku langsung mengerem mendadak.

Alis pria itu terangkat. " Terserah kau saja, Sayang. Apa kita akan berhenti disini? Kau ingin bermain denganku disini? "

Suasana hatiku semakin memburuk mendengar suara pria itu yang terdengar sedikit meremehkan. " Hmm, tidak. Sedikit lebih jauh dari sini. Disana ada pemandangan yang sangat indah.. " Aku kembali menjalankan mobilku lebih masuk ke dalam hutan.

Saat kami sudah sampai ditempat favoritku, aku menoleh ke arah pria itu. Sambil berdeham, aku menunjuk ke pepohonan. " Ayo kita keluar dan... _bermain_ disana? "

Pria itu menyeringai sebelum menjawab. " Oh, tidak, Sayang. Kita melakukannya disini saja. Aku lebih suka melakukannya di dalam mobil. "

Sial, ia menolak ku ajak keluar. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan sekarang? " Yah... disini tidak ada cukup ruang untuk bergerak. " Aku mulai membuka pintu mobil.

Pria itu tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. " Ada cukup ruang, Sayang, aku akan tetap disini. Cepat lepaskan pakaianmu, kita lihat apa yang kau punya. "

" Apa? " Suaraku terdengar lebih tajam daripada yang kuniatkan. Aku benar benar kesal dengan pria ini. Semakin cepat pria itu mati akan semakin baik.

" Kau tidak akan berhubungan seks denganku saat masih memakai pakaian lengkap, bukan? " Ujar pria itu. " Kurasa sebaiknya cepat kau lepaskan pakaianmu agar kita bisa segera bercinta. Ayolah, jangan membuang buang waktu sepanjang malam. "

Oh, aku akan membuat pria itu menyesal. Aku berharap aku bisa membuatnya kesakitan sebelum mati. Dengan senyum menantang, aku menatap pria itu. " Bagaimana kalau kau yang lebih dulu melepas pakaianmu? "

Pria itu menyeringai. " Kau burung pemalu, ya? Sikap itu tidak cocok untuk wanita sepertimu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menghampiriku dan memohon padaku untuk meyetubuhimu. Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan? Kita lepaskan pakaian kita secara bersamaan. "

_Keparat_. Itu adalah kata paling kasar yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku menatap pria itu dengan penuh kebencian sambil membuka kancing celana jeansku. Pria itu dengan santainya membuka ikat pinggang, membuka kancing celana lalu mengeluarkan kemejanya. Saat kemejanya tersingkap, Sehun bisa melihat perut berotot pria itu.

Ini berjalan terlalu jauh daripada yang biasa ia lakukan. Aku merasa sangat malu, jari jariku bergetar saat membuka kancing celana jeansku. Aku menyusurkan satu tanganku ke kantong celanaku.

" Lihatlah, Sayang, lihat apa yang kumiliki untukmu. "

Aku menunduk dan melihat tangan pria itu menggenggam kejantanannya sendiri, aku langsung memalingkan wajah dan aku tersenyum saat satu tanganku menggenggam senjata andalanku.

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah pria itu sambil menghindari menatap kejantanannya. Karena sibuk mengalihkan perhatian dari kejantanannya, aku tidak sempat menghindar saat merasakan tinju pria itu menghantam kepalaku. Aku melihat seberkas cahaya lalu semuanya terlihat gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang mengoyak kepalaku. Dengan sangat perlahan aku membuka mata. Aku mencoba untuk bangun saat mendengar suara seorang pria tapi tidak bisa, aku menyadari tanganku diikat dengan rantai ke dinding, kedua kakiku juga terikat. Tank top dan celanaku terlepas sehingga aku hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam. Oh, Tuhan, jeritku.

" Untuk siapa kau bekerja? " Aku mendengar pria itu bertanya padaku.

Pertanyaan itu sangat mengejutkanku. " Aku tidak bekerja untuk siapapun. "

" Omong kosong. " Pria itu mengatakannya dengan nada yang tajam. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku. " Untuk siapa kau bekerja? " Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang mengancam.

" Tidak untuk siapa_. " Kepalaku tersentak kebelakang saat pria itu menamparku.

" Pergilah ke neraka. " Aku merasakan tamparan keras lagi, tamparan itu membuat telingaku berdenging.

" Sekali lagi, untuk siapa kau bekerja? "

Aku meludah dihadapannya. " Tidak untuk siapapun, Bajingan! "

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata, terkejut dan kemudian tertawa sangat keras. Setelah tenang kembali, pria itu menunduk sampai wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahku. Aku melihat taring pria itu yang terlihat berkilau saat terkena cahaya.

" Aku tahu kau berbohong. " Suara pria itu terdengar seperti bisikan. Pria itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya ke arah leherku. Tubuhku berubah kaku saat merasakan taringnya di kulit leherku.

Napas yang dingin berembus dikulitku. " Aku tahu kau berbohong, " Lanjutnya. " Kemarin malam aku sedang mengincar seorang pria, seorang pria yang kau goda. Aku mengikuti kalian, berpikir mungkin aku bisa menghabisinya saat perhatian pria itu teralihkan olehmu. Tapi aku justru melihatmu menghunjamkan sebilah pasak kayu ke jantungnya, " Pria itu mengambil pasak yang kugenggam.

" Aku menyukai pasakmu ini, bagian luarnya terbuat dari kayu dan bagian dalam pasaknya terbuat dari perak, Setelah pria itu mati, kau melemparkan tubuhnya ke pikapmu lalu kau memenggal kepalanya dan menguburkan tubuhnya secara terpisah. Kemudian kau pulang ke rumah dengan bersiul penuh kemenangan. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan semua itu sendirian? Kau pasti bekerja untuk seseorang dan aku mencium aroma yang berbeda dari tubuhmu. Aroma yang tidak berasal dari manusia lebih tercium seperti aroma vampir. " Pria itu menunduk lalu menghirup aroma tubuhku dari leherku.

" Kau punya bos seorang vampir, aku yakin itu. Dia memberimu makan dengan darahnya, iyakan? Darah vampir membuatmu lebih kuat dan lebih cepat, tapi tetap saja kau seorang manusia. " Dengan satu jari pria itu menekan denyut nadiku. " Untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran, cepat katakan padaku _siapa_ bosmu? "

Aku menatap pria itu, menyadari bahwa wajah itulah yang akan kulihat terakhir kalinya sebelum menuju kematian. " Aku tidak punya bos. Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku beraroma seperti manusia dan vampir? _Karena itulah aku_. Bertahun tahun yang lalu, ibuku berkencan dengan seseorang pria yang dia kira baik. Ternyata pria itu vampir dan dia memperkosa ibuku. Lima bulan kemudian lahirlah aku. Aku berkembang dengan cepat berbeda dengan anak anak yang lain. Suatu hari Ibuku bercerita tentang Ayahku, bercerita tentang seorang vampir yang telah memperkosanya. Saat mengetahui itu, aku berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan membunuh setiap vampir yang aku temui untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Sejak kejadian itu, Ibuku takut meninggalkan rumah dan satu satunya hal yang kusesali jika aku mati sekarang adalah aku tidak bisa membawamu ikut mati bersamaku! " Suaraku meninggi saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Lalu aku memejamkan mataku dan menunggu pria itu membunuhku.

Tidak terjadi apa apa, tidak ada terdengar suara suara, tidak ada gigitan, tidak ada rasa sakit. Setelah beberapa saat, aku mengintip dan melihat pria itu tetap berdiri ditempat sebelumnya. Pria itu mengetuk ngetukkan jari ke dagunya dan menatapku dengan ekspresi serius.

" Sekarang apa? " Ketakutan dan kepasrahan terbaca jelas dalam nada suaraku. " Bunuh saja aku, dasar kau penghisap darah menyedihkan! "

Pria itu tertawa senang mendengar hinaanku terhadapnya. " Bajingan. Penghisap darah. Apa kau mencium Ibumu dengan mulut kotormu itu? "

" Jangan sekalipun kau membicarakan Ibuku, Pembunuh! Kaummu tidak pantas membicarakan Ibuku! " Geramku.

Pria itu menyeringai. " Kau mengatakan aku pembunuh? Apa kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri? Aku melihatmu membunuh, kalau begitu kau juga termasuk ke dalam kaumku, Sayang. "

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. " Aku tidak termasuk ke dalam kaummu! Kalian semua monster, kalian memburu orang orang yang tidak bersalah dan kalian tidak mempedulikan hidup orang orang yang telah kalian bunuh. Vampir yang kubunuh adalah vampir yang berusaha menyerangku... mereka saja yang sial salah memilih korban. Didalam tubuhku memang mengalir darah terkutuk, tapi setidaknya aku menggunakannya untuk... "

" Oh, kau hanya cari cari alasan saja, " Potong pria itu dengan nada suara yang mencemooh. " Apa kau selalu mengoceh tanpa henti seperti itu? Tidak heran teman kencanmu selalu mengincar lehermu. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. "

Karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku hanya melongo menatapnya. " Aku benci harus menyela ungkapan simpatimu terhadap kematian vampir lain, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau akan membunuhku sekarang atau tidak. "

Sebelum aku bisa mengedipkan mata, mulut pria itu sudah menekan denyut nadi di leherku. Aku langsung membeku, saat merasakan taringnya yang tajam lalu tiba tiba pria itu kembali menegakkan tubuh, meninggalkan tubuhku yang gemetar takut sekaligus lega

" Kau sangat ingin mati, ya? Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi sebelum kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku. " Ucap pria itu.

" Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menjawabnya? "

Pria itu memberikan senyuman padaku sebelum merespon pertanyaanku. " Percayalah padaku, kau pasti lebih memilih untuk menjawabnya. "

Aku berdeham dan berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak sangat cepat. " Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Mungkin aku akan sedikit menjawab pertanyaanmu. "

Seringaian pria itu melebar. " Ternyata kau adalah anak kucing yang penurut. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Anggaplah aku percaya bahwa kau ini anak dari manusia dan vampir. Aku memang belum pernah mendengar kasus seperti itu, jadi kita akan membahasnya nanti. Anggaplah aku percaya kau datang ke klub memburu kami untuk membalaskan dendam Ibumu. Pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana kau tahu apa yang harus digunakan untuk membunuh kami? Itu bukan rahasia yang bisa diketahui secara bebas. Sebagian besar manusia berpikir hanya dengan menggunakan pasak yang terbuat dari kayu tua saja sudah bisa membunuh kami. Aku yakin ada yang memberikan informasi padamu. "

Aku tidak menanggapi perkataan pria itu, aku malah melontarkan kata kata yang berbeda. " Apa disini ada sesuatu yang bisa diminum? Maksudku bukan sesuatu yang kental atau yang bisa digolongkan sebagai O – negatif atai B – positif. Hmm? "

Pria itu mendengus senang. " Kau haus, Sayang? Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga haus. "

Dengan kata kata mengancam itu, ia mengeluarkan botol dari dalam jaket, lalu ia menempelkan tepi botol ke bibirku dan memiringkannya. Ternyata isinya wiski dan tenggorokanku terasa terbakar saat cairan itu meluncur turun, tapi aku tetap menelannya sampai tetes terakhir. Sambil menghela napas, aku menjauhkan mulutku dari tepi botol.

Pria itu membalikkan botolnya, tampaknya ia terkejut mengetahui isinya sudah kosong. " Jika aku tahu kau sehaus itu, aku akan memberimu minuman yang lebih murah. Kau peminum yang hebat, ya? "

Aku mengangkat bahu setinggi yang dimungkinkan lenganku. " Memang kenapa kau mau tahu apa aku peminum yang hebat? Apa wiski merusak rasa darahku? Aku yakin aku akan gelisah di dalam kuburku karena merasa khawatir kau tidak menyukai rasa darahku. Aku berharap kau tersedak darahku, dasar kau brengsek. "

Kata kataku memancing tawa pria itu. " Kata kata yang bagus, Sayang! Tapi sudah cukup obrolan basa basinya. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang harus kau gunakan untuk membunuh vampir? Padahal tidak ada yang mengatakannya padamu? "

Sekali lagi aku mengangkat bahu. " Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mengetahuinya. Sewaktu pemburuan pertamaku, ada seorang vampir yang menghampiriku di klub dan ia mengajakku keluar. Saat dia mulai menyerangku, aku mulai melawan dan yang ku punya saat itu hanyalah belati perak. Ternyata berhasil, meskipun aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku juga pernah mencoba menggunakan kayu saja, tapi ternyata pasak kayu itu sama sekali tidak menyakiti vampir itu, malah vampir itu menggunakan pasak kayuku untuk menancapkannya di pahaku. Pada saat itulah aku mengetahui aku harus menggunakan perak. Nah begitu ceritanya. "

Pria itu menggelengkan kepala dengan perlahan, ia tidak mempercayai apa yang telah kukatakan. " Jadi maksudmu kau hanya secara kebetulan mengetahuinya? Astaga itu cerita yang paling lucu menurutku. " Masih sambil tergelak pria itu menghampiriku dan berdiri disampingku lagi.

" Bagaimana cara kau bisa mengenali seorang vampir jika kau hanya melihatnya? Apa kau mengetahui sebelumnya atau kau mengetahuinya setelah dia mencoba menghisap darahmu? "

" Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku bisa mengetahui kalau seseorang itu adalah vampir. Aku tahu begitu saja. Kaummu terlihat berbeda. Cara kalian bergerak berbeda, kalian terlihat sangat percaya diri dan tegas. Dan ketika aku berada di dekat kalian, aku bisa merasakan hawa yang berbeda di udara. Apa kau senang dengan jawabanku? " Tanyaku dengan putus asa.

" Hampir. Berapa banyak vampir yang sudah kau bunuh? Jangan bohong padaku, aku pasti bisa mengetahuinya kalau kau berbohong. " ucap pria itu.

Sambil mengeratkan bibirku, aku mempertimbangkan untuk berbohong tapi jika dia benar benar bisa mengetahui kebohonganku, mungkin dia tidak hanya akan membunuhku. " Enam belas, termasuk vampir kemarin malam. " Ucapku jujur pada akhirnya.

" Enam belas vampir? " Ulang pria itu tidak percaya, " Enam belas vampir kau habisi seorang diri hanya dengan bermodalkan sebilah pasak dan belahan dadamu? Itu membuatku malu terhadap kaumku. "

" Dan pasti aku bisa menghabisi lebih banyak lagi, kalau kau tidak berniat membunuhku malam ini. " Cetusku.

Pria itu tidak menanggapi perkataanku, ia berjalan keluar meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, mengedarkan pandangan untuk melihat dimana aku berada. Aku terkejut saat menyadari aku berada di dalam gua. Tempat ini terlalu gelap, bahkan untuk mataku yang tajam. Hanya ada satu lampu yang diletakkan di atas meja yang memancarkan sinar temaram.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki pria itu di kejauhan. Mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk lari, aku mengepalkan tanganku di sekeliling belenggu yang menahanku lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga. Keringat mulai bercucuran di keningku, aku memusatkan setiap energi yang kumiliki untuk melepas belenggu di pergelangan tanganku.

Tiba tiba terdengar tawa di tengah kegelapan dan suara tawa itu membuatku terkejut.

" Oh, maaf untuk itu. Rantaimu tidak mungkin terlepas. Rantai itu tidak akan kemana mana... begitu juga denganmu. Tapi, aku menghargai usahamu. Aku benci memikirkan kau sudah putus asa. Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. " Ucap pria itu.

" Aku membencimu. " Aku memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan mata menahan agar tidak terisak.

Aku merasakan pria itu mendekat menuju ke arahku. Napasku terengah engah merasakan tangan pria itu membelai rambutku. Mulut pria itu menyentuh leherku, lidahnya menyusuri denyut nadiku. Aku merasakan tekanan di pembuluh darahku, gigi tajamnya sedikit menusuk.

" Kesempatan terakhir, Sayang. Untuk siapa kau bekerja? Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup. " Ucap pria itu.

" Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu. " Suaraku terdengar sedikit melengking.

" Aku tidak percaya... " Kata kata itu diucapkan dengan lembut, tapi efeknya setajam pisau.

" Astaga, lihat matamu. "

Aku begitu larut dalam ketakutanku sehingga tidak menyadari pria itu sudah menarik diri. Ia menatapku dengan gigi taring yang tampak di mulut yang terbuka lebar, matanya memantulkan kilau kehijauan mataku. Sekarang, matanya yang berwarna cokelat menampakkan semburat warna yang sama.

" _Lihat matamu itu! "_ Pria itu mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalaku.

Karena masih berada dalam kabut kebingungan dan ketakutan, aku menggumamkan responku. " Apa kau terkejut melihat mataku? Mataku berubah dari cokelat menjadi hijau setiap kali aku marah. Apa kau senang sekarang? Apa hal ini membuatmu semakin menikmati untuk membunuhku? "

Pria itu melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dikepalaku. " Ternyata kau memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau punya denyut nadi tapi hanya vampir yang memiliki mata hijau terang. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya! " Ucap pria itu dengan semangat.

" Senang melihatmu begitu bersemangat! " Aku menatap pria itu, dalam kegelapan aku melihat pria itu menegang, lalu warna hijau mata pria itu mulai memudar ke warna cokelat. " Ini akan sempurna! Bahkan akan sangat sempurna dan benar benar berguna. "

" Apa yang bisa sangat berguna? Bunuh saja aku atau cepat lepaskan aku. Aku sudah lelah. " Gumamku.

Pria itu berputar, wajahnya terlihat berseri seri. " Bagaimana jika kita membuktikan perkataanmu? "

" Apa? " Oh, pria ini penuh dengan kejutan. Sedetik yang lalu, aku berada di ujung kematian, dan sekarang pria itu main tebak tebakan denganku.

" Aku bisa membunuhmu atau membiarkanmu tetap hidup, tapi jika kau ingin tetap hidup ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Kau yang akan menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu tanpa membuat perjanjian terlebih dulu denganmu, jika tidak kau pasti akan mencoba menikamku. " Ucap pria itu.

" Cerdas sekali kau. " Sejujurnya, aku tidak percaya pria itu akan melepaskanku. Ini pasti hanya muslihatnya.

" Kau lihat, " Lanjut pria itu, seolah tadi aku tidak mengatakan apa apa. " kita berada di kapal yang sama, Sayang. Kau memburu vampir_, aku_ memburu vampir. Kita berdua memiliki alasan sendiri dan memiliki masalah masing masing. Vampir yang lain pasti akan langsung merasakan kehadiranku jika aku berada di dekat mereka, sehingga sulit bagiku untuk menikam mereka tanpa perlawanan. _Kau_ sebaliknya, bisa membuat mereka lengah dengan denyut nadimu yang menggiurkan dan tubuhmu yang seksi itu bisa juga digunakan untuk memikat mereka, tapi kau belum cukup kuat untuk menghadapi vampir kelas kakap. Kau mungkin sudah menghabisi vampir yang masih muda, yang baru menjadi vampir sekitar sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun, masih ingusan. Tapi kau pasti akan kesulitan jika bertemu dengan vampir berpengalaman seperti aku. "

" Kau tidak akan bisa menjatuhkan aku hanya dengan tikaman pasak semacam itu. Aku bisa menghabisimu dalam hitungan menit. Itu sebabnya, aku menawarkan kesepakatan. Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatan favoritmu... membunuh vampir. Tapi kau hanya akan memburu mangsa yang kupilih, tanpa pengecualian. Kau akan kujadikan umpan. " Ucap pria itu bersemangat.

Pria itu menatapku penuh harap sekaligus mengancam. Jika aku berkata tidak, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Jika aku berkata iya, berarti aku setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan iblis yang paling berbahaya.

Pria itu mengetuk ngetukan kakinya. " Aku tidak punya waktu sepanjang malam, Sayang. Semakin lama kau membuatku menunggu, aku akan semakin lapar. Sebentar lagi aku mungkin akan berubah pikiran. "

" Aku akan melakukannya. " Kata kata itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa kupikirkan. " Tapi aku juga punya syarat. "

" Benarkah, kau mau melakukannya. Tapi kau sedang tidak berada dalam posisi yang bisa mengajukan syarat. " Ucap pria itu sambil tertawa.

Daguku terangkat menantang. " Syaratku mudah saja. Aku hanya ingin menantangmu untuk membuktikan perkataanmu. Kau bilang aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit saat melawanmu. Aku tidak setuju dengan perkataanmu itu. Lepaskan rantaiku, kembalikan senjataku dan kita bertarung. Pemenang akan mendapatkan segalanya. "

Sekarang, tampak kilat semangat di mata pria itu dan ia tersenyum menyeringai. " Dan apa yang kau inginkan jika kau menang? "

" Kematianmu. " Kataku blak blakan. " Jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu, maka aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, jika aku membiarkanmu bebas, kau akan mengejarku. Kalau kau menang, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu . "

" Kau tahu, Sayang, " Ujar pria itu, " dengan kondisimu yang terikat rantai disana, aku bisa menikmati lehermu sepuas hati lalu setelah selesai aku bisa menjalankan urusanku seperti biasanya. Kau terlalu mengandalkan keberuntunganmu dengan mengajukan syarat padaku. "

" Kau tidak terlihat seperti tipe pria yang suka meminum darah dari mangsa yang dirantai dan tidak berdaya. " Balasku dengan sikap menantang. " Kau terlihat seperti pria yang suka menantang bahaya. Itukan alasanmu membunuh sesama vampir? Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau mengikuti syaratku atau tidak? " Napasku tertahan saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi.

Dengan langkah perlahan, pria itu menjauh dariku, matanya menjelajahi sekujur tubuhku. Dengan alis terangkat, ia mengeluarkan kunci besi kemudian ia memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang gembok rantaiku dan memutarnya. Gembok itu terbuka dengan bunyi klik yang keras.

" Kita lihat apa yang kau punya, " Ujar pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

Ayoooo siapa pria yang udah nolak Sehun di chapter satu ? Dan siapa sich ' _Pria itu_ '.yg ada di chapter ini?

Kalau bisa jawab nanti aku kasih celana dalam Sehun dehhh hehehehehee

Mohon reviewnya yaaaaaa


End file.
